


Gently Awake

by SpiritMuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse
Summary: For once, Prompto wanted to be the one who woke Ignis up in the morning.Warning: Fluff Alert!





	Gently Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a ridiculously self-indulgent piece of fluff for Prompto's birthday. <3

Prompto slowly floated into wakefulness. When he opened his eyes he was confused - that wasn't the wall of his bedroom that he was looking at. After a moment he realised it was Ignis'. Ignis had insisted he stay the night so he could bring him breakfast in bed on his birthday. Oh yeah, that's right. It was his birthday. He blinked to try and dispel the last remains of sleepiness as he started to feel the low hum of excitement. He pulled his hand inside the covers from where it had been hanging over the edge of the bed, wondering what Ignis would be bringing him. 

As he moved, he felt an unusual weight laying across his middle. He frowned and raised his head to see what it was. It was an arm. A very familiar arm. He followed it up to find that, actually, Ignis hadn't started breakfast yet at all. Because there he was, lying next to him, still fast asleep. 

Prompto's mouth fell open in a quiet "Whoa." Very carefully he turned over, spellbound by the sleeping form next to him. Had his alarm not gone off? Had his phone run out of power during the night? It seemed impossible, Ignis was always so careful about those things. And yet. Here he was, still asleep. Or had he actually managed to wake up before Ignis' alarm went off at all? Prompto didn't usually wake up that early, but, well, it was his birthday. Maybe the excitement had made him wake up early?

It ultimately didn't matter. What was important was that he was awake and Ignis was still asleep, right here in front of him. He'd never really seen Ignis asleep before. Comfortably dozing, yeah. But never totally asleep like this. 

It was... it was nothing like he'd expected. Ignis was always so composed and elegant, Prompto had always sort of assumed even in sleep he'd be like that. Looking all beautiful and serene, sunlight daintily shining in his golden hair, all that.

But no.

Ignis was, in fact, a sprawling, messy sleeper. He was on his stomach, face smushed half into the pillow. Mouth squished open, there was a small dark spot in the surface of the pillow where he'd drooled slightly.

One arm was draped carelessly across Prompto, not as if he was trying to hold him close but in a way that said 'What is this bump over here? Oh well.' The other arm was resting upwards over his pillow, fingers curled, knuckles lightly resting against the headboard. 

The covers had slid almost all the way down his exposed back, revealing just a glimpse of the band of his underwear. A few moles darkly punctuated his light skin. Prompto wondered how much further down he would have pushed the covers if he hadn't been there next to him holding on to them. 

But all the same one of his legs stuck out almost completely from under the cover, foot hanging far over the edge of the bed. His other leg, still covered, was bent and pulled up towards Prompto just a little. 

It was the most beautiful thing Prompto had ever seen. 

Almost without thinking he reached behind him to take his phone off the night stand. He couldn't help himself, and quietly took a picture - okay, maybe more than one. He could always delete them again if Ignis really wanted (though he wasn't about to give them up without a fight).

Before putting back the phone, he checked the time. He was surprised to find it wasn't actually that early. Ignis' alarm should have gone off a while ago. So why was he still asleep then?

He really should wake him up. Ignis wouldn't want to be left sleeping until too late. 

He carefully shuffled a little closer under the covers. He reached out with one finger and gently pressed it to the sleeping man's nose.

"Boop," he whispered and held in a giggle at the way it caused the other man's nose to scrunch up a little. He decided to be kind and started softly running his fingers through Ignis' hair.

Ignis eyes fluttered open and closed, and he frowned a little as he closed his mouth. He looked like he didn't really want to wake up, which Prompto could definitely understand. He groaned as he pushed himself up and pulled all his wayward limbs back in until he was just laying on his side like a normal person, facing Prompto.

For a moment Prompto thought he was going to fall back asleep, but then Ignis sighed and opened his eyes. When they focused on Prompto, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Morning," he murmured, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Morning," Prompto said, still a little bowled over, "I don't think I've ever woken up before you," he added, "What happened, did you not set your alarm?"

"It appears so," Ignis murmured, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Dude, you never forget that," Prompto said, starting to get a little worried, "Are you ok? I mean, if the party is stressing you out that much..." He'd feel terrible if Ignis was suffering over something unimportant like his birthday party...

"Prompto," Ignis said, interrupting his thoughts.

"...Yeah?"

"I... may have turned it off on purpose," Ignis admitted softly.

"Why would you do that?" Prompto frowned, confused. It was so unlike Ignis to sleep in, especially when he'd promised to make breakfast.

"You've... mentioned on occasion that you'd like to be the first one awake for once," Ignis said, "To see me asleep and wake me up. So I thought... well..." he flushed pink as he looked away briefly before turning his eyes back to Prompto, "Happy birthday."

Prompto was stunned. Then a grin started spreading on his face that he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to.

"Dude," he said "that's like the dorkiest thing ever."

"I also have real presents for you," Ignis huffed, turning redder.

"No, no, I loved it." Prompto said as he pulled Ignis close, "you're the best dork."

Ignis hummed in reply and returned the hug, his face pressing into Prompto's shoulder.

"I may have taken a picture. Or two. Or three," Prompto admitted grinning into Ignis' hair.

"Of course you did." Ignis sounded so utterly unsurprised that it made Prompto giggle.

"I can delete them if you really want..." he offered, feeling generous. This was definitely already the best birthday ever.

"It's alright. Keep them."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please kudos and/or comment if you liked it. <3


End file.
